


Pull You Down

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: But It's Still There, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, like very mildly, mildly nsfw, non-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa knew better then to wear a tie around Anna…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ties. 'Nuff said.

Anna couldn’t be blamed for her actions because Elsa knew better.

Elsa knew better than to walk into the kitchen wearing crisp black slacks, a white long sleeve button up shirt with the collar popped up, and a dark blue silk tie hanging loosely around her neck. She was talking in low tones into her phone. distracted by it enough to not notice Anna perched on the counter watching her.

Watching her tug uselessly at the misshapen knot Anna’s fingers fidgeted against her thighs, nails digging ever so slightly into the skin. 

Elsa knew better.

Slipping off the counter she made her way to where Elsa stood by the kitchen table still talking to whoever was on the other side. Coming to a halt right behind the taller girl Anna trailed her fingers up from the base of Elsa’s spine, slowly, ever so slowly following every bump and dip. The muscles beneath her fingers tensed and right before she reached the spot between sharp shoulder blades Anna pulled her hand back. The blonde spun around to face her, ice blue eyes widened in surprise, words tumbling uselessly from pale lips.

Anna struck quickly, her hands wrapping around the lapels of the white shirt and using her momentum pushed Elsa backwards. Knocking the air out of her lungs as Anna pinned her to the table, long legs dangling off the edge at her knees. Pulling herself up onto the table above Elsa the redhead straddled slim hips, tan hands pushing ever so slightly on the blondes chest as she leaned over the prone girl.

Feeling the smooth texture of the tie under one hand Anna grasped it, relishing in the touch of the silk against her skin. Twisting it in her fingers she tightened her hold on it, using it as a mock leash to pull Elsa up. Just enough. Just enough that the blonde bared her neck, letting Anna nip and lick at the pale, pale skin, biting down at just the right spot under Elsa’s jaw. The one that had her bucking her hips up into Anna’s.

A faint shout had Anna leaning up just enough to see that still clutched in a pale hand, was Elsa’s phone.

Keeping her grip on the tie Anna plucked the phone from Elsa’s grip. A quick glance at the screen and Anna grinned down at the panting blonde. Sitting back up, Anna placed the phone to her ear.

“You don’t need to shout Jack,” she murmured quietly into the phone while giving a gentle tug on the tie. The pressure snapping Elsa’s attention onto her. “Your sister is just fine.”

She barely paid much mind to his cursing and mutterings, finding the contrast of the dark blue on Elsa’s pale neck, already spattered in faint red marks, much more interesting to watch. Almost as interesting as watching the quick rise and fall of the blondes chest, the white fabric stretching, showing off every tiny detail of what lay hidden below.

“Elsa will be quite late getting into work,” a wicked grin accompanied by a slow roll of her hips, grinding with delicious friction, and the blonde beneath her let out a low guttural moan.

Loud enough for Jack to hear if the sputtering and coughing was anything to go by.

“I wouldn’t expect her today, I think she’s going to be tied up in some more important business,” pale hands pawed desperately at Anna’s legs, catching the edges of the shorts she wore. “Tied up indeed…” ending the call she let the phone drop to the table and slid her free hand back up Elsa’s chest, undoing the buttons of the shirt along the way.

With another tug of the tie Anna rolled her hips into the blondes, a wide grin playing along her lips as Elsa whimpered.

“Now where were we…”


End file.
